Generally, a spinning reel, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Gazette No. Sho 52-26,469, is provided at the drive shaft with an anti-reverse-rotation gear and includes a retaining pawl pivotally supported to a reel body. The retaining pawl is engageable with the anti-reverse-rotation gear, so that when the fishing line is wound up on the spool, the retaining pawl engages with the anti-reverse-rotation gear in a spring to prevent reverse rotation of the rotary frame and retaining pawl rises and falls with respect to the anti-reverse-rotation gear so as to generate sounds.
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 59-3,723, the drive shaft is provided with the anti-reverse-rotation gear, and retaining pawl is pivotally supported to the reel body. Also a coil spring operable by normal or reverse rotation of the driving shaft is wound onto the driving shaft, and the coil spring is retained at one end thereof to the retaining pawl moving in association with the coil spring. As a result when the fishing line is wound onto the spool, the coil spring allows the retaining pawl to shift to the engaging position and non-engaging position with respect to the anti-reverse-rotation gear.
Some anglers desire to hear a clicking sound of the fishing line exactly wound on the spool and some dislike hearing sounds or are axious about a possible loss of a fish due to the sounds.
However, for the reel for general use as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Gazette No. sho 52-26,469, the retaining pawl, when the line is wound ont the spool, rises and falls to always generate sounds, whereby such reel is not used by the angler disliking sound generation. Meanwhile, for the reel as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Gazette No. Sho 59-3,723, the retaining pawl, when the line is wound, shifts to the non-engageable position where no sound is generated, whereby such reel generating no sound is not used for the angler who likes sound generation.